Talk:Total Drama All-Stars
Polls Are you looking forward to this? Yes! I can't wait to see all of my old favorites compete again! Yeah, it looks great. Maybe, I'll wait for the cast to be revealed. Nah, wasn't a fan of past contestants. No! Terrible idea! How should eliminations go? Hand out food related to where they are. Read votes like past seasons. Author's News The page is up! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Chat Excited, guys? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Let me put this delicately... Hell yeah! WOO-HOO!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (Kendall moment FTW, LOL) --D Spenstar! 13:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spenstar, you don't sound excited... DX (JK XD) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) XD, Nalyd. I can't wait to see who makes it to this season! --D Spenstar! 13:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please be Audrey, please be Audrey, please be Audrey, please be Audrey. --Goldenshane 14:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Copper5 is going to be told five people, and the fantasy league winner will be told eleven, so if they make blog posts about it then 16 people will be revealed! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please let Audrey be in it! And Julio! And Cindy! And Keyana! And Hillary! And... The list goes on... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE keep Audrey out! --D Spenstar! 14:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't listen to Spenstar! Listen to the tons of Nalyd Renrut story fans that sobbed for hours after her elimination! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Listen to the userbox Nalyd. The GOOD userbox. --Goldenshane 14:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't listen to them! Listen to the one person who actually makes sense when it comes to lame awkward chicks. I felt indifferent about Audrey at first, but now I hate her more than I've ever hated any character on this entire wiki! Audrey is more overrated than Harold is underrated! --D Spenstar! 14:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Are you making a fantasy league for this?--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 14:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Audrey has to be in this. I'm with Shane. Anyway, cool team names. I'm looking forword to this! --I want your bad romaaaace. 14:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Two things, Nalyd: One, don't put her in. Two, if you do, don't let her win. There are a good 65 of your characters who deserve to win more than she does, if I'm counting correctly. --D Spenstar! 15:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) One thing, Nalyd, DO put Audrey in. Two, Spenstar,...Nalyd has 65 characters?--I want your bad romaaaace. 15:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) He has 56 characters. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) If I win the Fantasy League, I'll make blog posts about it to build excitement for the story. Go Audrey and Julio! SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Julio, on the other hand, is very much win. --D Spenstar! 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spink, I really hope you win the Fantasy League. --I want your bad romaaaace. 16:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Julio is awesome. I will die if he or Audrey doesn't make it in. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually, even if second place gets 2000 points from getting perfect scores the next two week, Sprinklemist still gets 1000 points at least. No matter what Sprinklemist won. Once TDAm is done I'll officially declare him the winner and send him contestants. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Okay. SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I realized that this morning. No matter what, Sprinklemist would win. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 16:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I hope Belle, George, Veronica, "Ugly", Sheldon, Jillian or Bozo return. - Copper5 Dyl, Belle, Cindy, Philip, Rob, Ed, and Jocelyn should return! -User:KoopaKidJr. Cool picks, guys. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hope Audrey, Niles, Frasier, Cindy, Rob, and Marina are in this----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 06:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) This may sound weird Nalyd, but I suggest changing the team names into those weird Survivor tribe names. Just saying. -User:KoopaKidJr. Due to unforeseen circumstances, the premier will be tomorrow. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It premiers tomarrow?! YAY! ----I want your bad romaaaace. 01:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC)